


Bathtime!!

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bubble Bath, Desperation, Desperation Play, Farting, Gross, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mutual Masturbation, Not for the faint of heart, Pee, Scat, Water Sex, Watersports, Wetting, Why Did I Write This?, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dom and Adam take a bath together but instead of getting clean they get dirty.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 34





	Bathtime!!

The sound of running water echoed through the bathroom as Dom steped into a claw foot tub he sank down into the warm bubbly water and sighed letting his tight muscles relax. 

"Babe I am home where the heck are you,"Adam called out as he walked into the bathroom to find Dom in the tub. 

"Mind if I join you,"Adam asked with a slurty grin. 

"Of course not,"Dom replied as the other man undressed and steped into the deep tub sitting next to him. 

"This is so relaxing,"Adam said as he began to lather a generous amount of soap onto a washcloth.

As Dom was enjoying his bath with Adam his stomach began to feel funny causing him to let out a loud bassy fart into the water.

"I better get out and go to the toliet,Dom spoke.

"Wait dont go I wanna see you make this tub your loo,"Adam replied. 

"That sounds so sexy baby,"Dom groaned bending over the edge of the tub his feet still in the water. 

Adam came up behind him and lowered his head cuping his lips around Doms puckred hole. 

"Oh fook,"Dom groaned as he farted again this time a turd began to push out of his hole Adam steped back and wacthed as a load of thick shit pushed out of his boyfriends ass and into the tub. 

The poo made a loud splashing sound as it hit the water. 

"Damm your so fucking hot,"Adam wimpred as he jerked off his cock to the sight of Dom shiting. 

"Ahh that feels so much better,"Dom sighed as he finished pooping and began to pee in the bathwater. 

"Hey baby can I piss in your tight ass,"Adam questioned. 

"Of course darling,"Dom flirted pulling his ass cheeks apart so Adam could insert his meaty cock into his shitty hole. 

Adam slowly eased his length into Dom using some of his shit as lube once he was all the way in he pissed deep inside of Dom's ass.

"Ohhh fook pound into my shitty ass daddy,"Dom shouted as Adam thrusted into his asshole releasing spurts of piss and cum into the boy.

Dom backed his ass up onto Adam's cock fucking himself with it once the other was finished peeing he pulled out. 

"That was so fooking amazing,"Dom moaned turning around to face Adam who gave him a needy look. 

"Hey Dom I gotta shit real bad,"Adam wimpred grabing his plump ass and crossing his legs.

"Dont worry baby I'll help you,"Dom cooed.

Adam turned around and Dom stuck one of his fingers into the others ass wiggling it around.

"Hmmm I want you to fuck the shit outta me,"Adam mewled. 

"My pleasure,"Dom responded as he inserted his hardned member into Adam's loose hole. 

Adam farted and a huge load of shit came rushing out onto Dom's cock coating it in a thick layer of mushy brown poo.

"I love you so much Dom,"Adam groaned as his boyfriend fucked every last drop of shit out of his asshole.....


End file.
